


May the Earth's Fruits be Ashes in Your Mouth

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [22]
Category: Koroshiya Ichi | Ichi the Killer
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Drabble, Masochism, Other, Self-Harm, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, the novelty fades and the thrill along with it.</p><p>That's when Kakihara has to start getting creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Earth's Fruits be Ashes in Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 22 - Torture devices
> 
> Two-thirds of the way done!

People loved to muse on the deadly sins. Wrath, greed, lust... all of these, Kakihara had been accused of. These words, flung in his face by the living and soon-to-be-dead alike, meant nothing to him.

If anything, he was a glutton.

No - if anything, he was a deprived man.

He'd tasted the thrill, his true desire, and now that he knew it, nothing else could satisfy him. Food kept him alive but did not nourish him. The money supplied his lifestyle, but in every aspect he found it lacking.

No longer could bruising himself bring even the slightest pleasure. Cutting was nothing. Needles hardly made him flinch anymore.

Hooks underneath the skin had worked for a while, but the enjoyment there was fading too. Whipping was alright, but nobody could do it to his liking. Mouthing off so that someone would beat the shit out of him worked only occasionally.

He was starving to death in a land of plenty, and the only person who could ensure his survival was himself.

So he had to start getting creative.

More hooks, more needles. Binding and stretching his limbs to the point of pain and beyond. The elaborate racks, the knives, the hot oil, the ice.

He was a fine craftsman, it was true. Now all he needed was someone who could help operate his masterpieces.

When the bodies - what was left of them - started turning up, Kakihara felt it again. The thrill. The anticipation. The knowledge that someone out there lived only to cause pain, the person he had been waiting for.

His masterpieces awaited their new handler, and Kakihara waited to become the latest work of art.


End file.
